¿error o excusa?
by sycb
Summary: Unos cuantos tragos pueden ayudar a tomar decisiones algo complicadas, pero no hay mejor remedio que unos buenos amigos ayuden un poco...
1. Chapter 1

_**¿Error o excusa?**_

…_**.**_

Todo en la unidad se encontraba tranquilo, los casos fueron cortos y pocos en los últimos días. Todo menos las vidas personales de cada uno, a JJ le duele no poder pasar tiempo con su esposo e hijo, Dave aún pensaba en haber perdido a su esposa, Reíd no cree que pueda volver a encontrar alguien con quien sentirse cómodo y feliz, García y Morgan siguen en su vida libre y divertida, Hotch se encuentra en una relación con Beth que ni el mismo sabe porque ha durado tanto, y Emily ella sigue sola, tal vez esperando…. esperando a que él se decida.

-Chicos tengo una idea- mencionó Dave

-Cuéntanos, tú siempre traes buenas noticias- dijo Morgan entusiasmado

-Hable con Hotch y el estuvo de acuerdo, si no llega caso para el fin de semana los invitó a que conozcan mi nueva cabaña en las afueras, podemos nadar, beber y comer – agregó Dave

-Siiiiiiii, genial!- gritaron García y Morgan

-Pueden ir con alguien si lo desean- dijo Dave mirando a JJ

-Perfecto, pediré a la abuela que cuide al niño- dijo JJ animada

-¿Y tu Emily vienes?- preguntó JJ

-Si claro, no pienso perderme la comida italiana que espero que abunde en el lugar- dijo sonriendo y mirando a Dave

-¿y tú Hotch, vienes?- preguntó Emily esperanzada

-Si claro, voy a acompañarlos Jessica estará con Jack el fin de semana- respondió él. Emily no sabía ni porque preguntaba, eso podía implicar que iría con Beth y eso no le agradaba

Todos se dispersaron a sus puestos, en sus rostros podía verse la esperanza de un buen fin de semana. Solo quedaba esperar.

…

-Chicos, al parecer no hay casos que requieran nuestra ayuda. Hable con Erin y pueden irse a casa- dijo Hotch

-Perfecto, los espero mañana a las 8:00 a.m. en mi casa, saldremos todos de allí- dijo Dave

-Perfecto- respondieron todos

…

Emily se levantó temprano, estaba ilusionada por ir con todos, pero el saber que Hotch iría con ella le estaba amargando el viaje.

-_Basta Emily! , no puedes seguir con esa historia en tu cabeza. El esta con alguien más y así estuviera solo no es para ti_.- se dijo fuertemente, tanto que quebró un vaso que tenia en su mano y se cortó un poco.

-_Diablos, que torpe soy_- dijo mientras corría al baño a limpiarse y ponerse una venda

Faltaban cinco minutos para las 8 y ya casi todos habían llegado a casa de Dave, por supuesto García y Morgan fueron los primeros en llegar, luego JJ con Will y Reíd, a quien recogieron en camino. Momentos después llego Emily y por ultimo llego el.

-¿Acaso vino solo?- preguntó Emily casi susurrando y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-Eso parece- respondió JJ quien al parecer fue la única que la escuchó

-Disculpen por la hora, se me hizo algo tarde- dijo Hotch después de saludar

-Bueno ya estamos todos, dividámonos en solo dos carros los demás se pueden guardar aquí- dijo Dave – Yo puedo ir con Reíd, Morgan y García, JJ, Will y Prentiss pueden irse con Hotch- agregó

Emily tragaba saliva, era increíble que el fuera sólo. Además debía viajar con el y resistirse a preguntarle porque no estaba ella.

…

Ya todos estaban en la cabaña, hace un día caluroso perfecto para la ocasión.

-Maravilloso! Que lugar tan maravilloso- decía García a Dave

Todos dejaron su equipaje en la habitaciones, se cambiaron y salieron a disfrutar de la piscina, todos incluyendo a Hotch.

Emily estaba de pie mirando hacia la piscina, buscaba a Hotch, quería repetirse una vez más que él estaba allí y no sólo eso, estaba solo y ella no entendía porque.

-Es hora de disfrutar la piscina en lugar de perderse en el pensamiento ¿no crees?- le dijo Hotch quien apenas venia de cambiarse

-Si... claro… ya iba para allá- respondió ella nerviosa.

-Desde que llegamos noté tu venda en la mano ¿pasó algo?- preguntó

-No es nada, sólo que torpemente quebré un vaso y me corté- respondió ella

-Entiendo, pero no esta por demás que te cuides- agregó él.

Hotch siguió su camino, cuando de repente se escuchó…. –Hotch…- el se detuvo y giro hacia ella y dijo – si Emily-

-¿_acaso me llamó Emily? Casi nunca me llama así_- pensaba ella sin recordar que el aún estaba allí

-¿Prentiss pasa algo?- dijo el

-_Ahí esta el Prentiss de nuevo, talvez fue un error_- seguía pensando ella - Disculpa estaba pensando en como preguntarte algo – dijo ella por fin saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Creo que sé que quieres o mas bien que quieren preguntarme todos- dijo Hotch

-Sabes que si lo hacemos es porque nos preocupamos por ti- dijo ella mirándolo tiernamente

-Lo sé, y creo que yo en su lugar haría lo mismo-

-¿Y entonces que pasó?- preguntó ella

-Ven acerquémonos un poco para que ellos nos vean y te cuento- le dijo él acercando su mano a ella y guiándola hacia unas sillas cerca de la piscina

-Toma asiento- dijo él – creo que a los demás sólo les diré que entre ella y yo no funcionaron las cosas, nuestro trabajo es algo difícil de comprender para los demás. – Dijo - pero a ti puedo contarte la verdad… - se detuvo en ese momento, Emily no sabia que sentir, el le estaba diciendo que confiaba en ella mas que en los demás y ella sabia que el necesitaba de alguien que lo escuchara, y ella sería aunque sea sólo ese paño de lagrimas que lo apoyaría.

-No tienes que contarme nada sino lo deseas, no debí preguntarte nada. Discúlpame- dijo Emily al ver que el se quedó callado

-No discúlpame tú, sólo que me apena decirte esto, no quiero que pienses mal de mí-

-¿Pensar mal de ti? Yo nunca haría eso – dijo Emily sin pensar lo que decía _-¿en serio dije eso en voz alta? Emily contrólate, que te pasa, ¿acaso que sigue besarlo?_- se decía Emily en sus pensamientos

-Disfruté mucho del tiempo que pasaba con Beth mientras entrenábamos para la carrera. Teníamos eso en común, por un momento pensé que muchas otras cosas mas. Pero llegué a un punto en que no entendía porque estaba con ella, debería sentirme mal por haber terminado pero no es así, la verdad nunca estuve enamorado de ella. ¿Entiendes porque no quiero que pienses mal de mí? – le dijo

-No te atormentes por eso, eso no significa que seas un mal hombre. Fuiste honesto con ella y sobre todo contigo y eso no tiene nada de malo, al contrario demuestra el gran hombre que eres. – le dijo ella tratando de controlar la emoción que sentía la saber que el no estaba enamorado de alguien más….

-Gracias Emily, sabia que hablar contigo me haría bien. Siempre lo hace- dijo

-Aunque hace mucho no lo hacemos- respondió ella casi murmurando

-Lo sé, desde que estaba con ella han cambiado muchas cosas. Pero te prometo que todo será como antes, y nuestra amistad la recuperaremos- agregó

_-¿amistad?_ – esa palabra golpeaba fuertemente el corazón de Emily

-Si claro Hotch, nuestra amistad- dijo fríamente

-Chicos! vengan no se queden ahí sentados- gritaron desde la piscina

-Es cierto, unamos al resto del grupo- dijo Hotch caminando hacia la piscina.

Estando allí todo era risas, algunos tomaban cerveza y otros como Dave whisky.

-Hotch podemos preguntar porque viniste sólo- dijo Dave

-Chicos, quería contarles que Beth y yo terminamos hace unos días. Al parecer no resistió mis horarios de trabajo. – les dijo a todos

-Lo lamentamos- dijo Reíd

-Muchas gracias, pero en verdad creo que fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado. Me siento tranquilo- dijo

-Nos alegramos todos – dijo JJ observando como se veían Hotch y ella

…..

El tiempo transcurrió, todos disfrutaban del momento. Emily y Hotch estaban fuera de la piscina.

-Es bueno verte tranquilo y en paz- le dijo Emily a Hotch

-Me hacia falta sentirme un poco así- dijo él

-Espero que no sólo sea por los tragos que hemos bebido – dijo ella sonriendo

-La verdad necesito un poco de ellos para poder olvidarme un poco de hacer las cosas bien- decía él

…..

En otro lado de la piscina….

-Chicos ¿han notado la forma en que últimamente se miran Hotch y Emily?- pregunto JJ

-Si, también lo hemos notado. Aunque entre ellos siempre ha existido esa tensión- dijo García

-Si pero ahora que Hotch esta solo… ellos podrían ser felices juntos. – dijo Dave

-Es que miren, con quien han llegado a ver a Hotch sonreír de la forma que lo esta haciendo ahora- dijo Reíd

-Tienen razón, debemos ayudar un poco.- dijo Morgan

-¿pero como sin que lo noten?- dijo JJ

-Debemos ayudarnos un poco con el licor y podemos jugar verdad o prueba- dijo Morgan levantando una ceja – tengo una idea-

…

El tiempo pasó, ellos seguían disfrutando de su fin de semana de descanso. Incluso bailaban, Morgan y García, JJ y Will. Emily estaba allí y de repente Dave comenzó a presionarla.

-Apuesto a que no eres capaz de hacer que Aaron Hotchner baile contigo- le dijo Dave en tono de apuesta

-¿Qué gano si lo consigo?- preguntó Emily

-Cocinaré para ti toda una semana- respondió Dave

-Acepto- dijo Emily mientras se acercaba y sentaba junto a Hotch.

-¿Bailas?- le preguntó la pelinegra

-Prefiero no hacerlo, no soy bueno en el tema- respondió él

-Por favor… estamos en una fiesta y de las opciones que me quedan tú eres el ganador- dijo ella con mirada de ternura

-Así que me escoges por descarte- dijo él

-Para nada, sabes que no es así- le dijo ella aún mirándolo a los ojos

_-¿Emily que haces? ¿Adonde quieres llegar con todo esto?-_ se decía ella misma

-Olvídalo, fue una bobada venir a pedírtelo- dijo ella levantándose de la silla

-Emily…. – dijo él

-¿si?- respondió ella

-¿Bailas conmigo?- dijo el con ternura. Ella sonrió y aceptó. Los demás miraban desde la mesa contigua como el plan iba caminando perfectamente.

-Bailas muy bien- dijo ella

-¿Será que has bebido bastante hoy?- dijo Hotch sonriendo. Ella también sonrío, el equipo seguía notando en ellos esas miradas y lo feliz que se veían juntos.

-Creo que gané- dijo Emily a Dave al terminar

-No lo creo, por lo que yo escuché el fue el que te invitó a bailar- dijo sonriendo

….

Pasó un rato ya todos estaban algo bebidos, pero el plan seguía en pie.

-Creo que debemos irnos ya a la cama- dijo Reíd

-No chico, aún no. Hace mucho no tenías un descanso y una integración como esta- dijo Morgan

-Es verdad, hagamos algo para no dormirnos.- dijo Dave entendiendo la idea de Morgan

-Juguemos algo- dijo García

-Si, verdad o prueba- dijo Morgan tomando una botella de cerveza vacía.

A ninguno le disgustó la propuesta de Morgan, todos se sentaron en el suelo y comenzó el juego.

-García, caíste de primero- dijo Dave - ¿Qué escoges verdad o prueba?-

-Verdad- dijo García

-Ahora sí, confiesa ¿Morgan te atrae?- preguntó Dave

-Pero eso no es un secreto para nadie, a quien no le atraería mi postresito de chocolate!- dijo sonriente. Todos echaron a reír, Emily inmediatamente supo que si caía en ella la botella la verdad no era lo que mas le convenía.

Varios cayeron, pero ni Hotch ni Emily …. Hasta que por fin

-Emily tu turno- la emoción de los demás no pudo esconderse

-¿Verdad o prueba?- preguntó Morgan

-Prueba- respondió Emily, ya ella tenía analizado que la verdad no era lo suyo

-Esta bien, a que no te atreves a caminar hasta donde esta Hotch, sentarse en su piernas y besarlo por mas de 10 segundos- dijo Morgan

Todos quedaron impactados en el momento, el más de todos era Hotch, lo más extraño era que a Emily no parecía disgustarle.

-Si lo hago ¿Qué gano a cambio?- preguntó

-Te cocinaré cuando desees- se adelantó Dave al notar en su voz la intensión de hacerlo

-Acepto- dijo ella se acercándose poco a poco a Hotch, se sentó suavemente en sus piernas, posó sus manos suavemente en sus mejillas, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y lo besó. Nadie especificó como debía ser el beso además del tiempo, todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver esa escena. Era obvio que los 10 segundos habían pasado, pero ese beso no parecía terminar.

-Serás mió por mucho tiempo- le dijo Emily a Dave al alejarse de Hotch

-Confieso que no creí que lo hicieras, pero soy hombre de palabra- respondió Dave. Todos sonreían al ver lo que había pasado, por fin un beso entre ellos. Esperaban que ese fuera el empujón que ambos necesitaban para por fin darse cuenta de lo mucho que se atraen.

-Bueno creo que ya esta bueno de juegos, es hora de ir a la cama- dijo JJ

-Buenas noches- se escuchó decir

...

Diez minutos después todos se encontraban en las habitaciones, todos menos Emily quien se encontraba cerca de la piscina. Hotch estaba en la habitación, cuando logró verla por la ventana. Allí estaba una mujer hermosa, inteligente, decidida, fuerte. Una mujer que había acabado de besarlo y que le había hecho sentir lo que hace mucho no sentía. El se percató de que todos ya estaban acostados y bajo a la piscina.

-¿Acaso no tienes sueño?- preguntó Hotch asustando un poco a emily quien no sabia que el estaba allí

-Es sólo que tengo calor y así no soy buena para dormir. Estaba pensando en meterme un rato a la piscina para irme a dormir- respondió ella

-Es buena idea, ¿te molesta si te acompaño?- preguntó él

-Claro que no me molesta, adelante- le dijo ella señalándole la piscina, ya ella estaba dentro.

-Con respecto a lo de ahora quería disculparme, no pregunté si estabas dispuesto a cumplir mi tarea, sólo lo hice- dijo ella

-No te preocupes, no todos los días lo besa a uno una mujer espectacularmente bella como tú- respondió el

Ambos habían bebido mucho pero aún estaban consientes de lo que hacían, y talvez se excusaban en eso para atreverse a decir y hacer cosas que normalmente no harían.

-Definitivamente eres un caballero y un experto en hacer sentir bien a las mujeres- dijo Emily tratando de controlar las ganas de besarlo de nuevo. _-¿porque Morgan? ¿Porque me tentaste a besarlo? Ahora si no podré sacarlo de mi cabeza_- pensaba Emily

-No a cualquier mujer, sólo a las que me gustan- dio Hotch acercándose a ella lentamente

-Hotch…- dijo Emily sorprendida

-Déjame probar algo- dijo él caminando hacia ella, ella retrocedía como tratando de alejarse de el, pero se encontró con la pared de la piscina y no pudo seguir huyendo.

-¿lo harías?- preguntó él mirándola a los ojos

-Si….- respondió ella después de un momento. Él se acercó la tomó en sus brazos y la besó. Esta vez no era ningún juego, no se sabe si después culparan al licor, pero si estaban seguros de que ambos lo deseaban intensamente.

Este beso no fue como el anterior, algo tímido pero sexy, este era apasionado incluso se podía observar la lengua de Hotch pidiendo permiso para entrar, y como se esperaba la entrada le fue permitida.

Pasaron varios minutos y ellos seguían allí besándose, incluso ya habían progresado y él la acariciaba tiernamente

…..

-Chicos ¿ven lo que estoy viendo?- llamó JJ a los demás

-Si, increíble. Somos unos genios – dijo García

-¿será que estamos haciendo lo correcto?- pregunto JJ

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Dave

-¿Y si mañana después que ya no estén con tragos se arrepienten y eso complique todo?- agrego JJ

-No JJ, si ellos buscan excusa será su problema. Ellos se aman pero ambos son muy tercos para aceptarlo.- dijo Dave

-Es cierto, todos a la cama. Démosle su espacio. – agregó Morgan

…..

-Emily ¿estas segura de esto?- preguntó Hotch

-No lo estoy ni quiero estarlo, sólo quiero vivir… vivir esto contigo- dijo ella besándolo de nuevo

…..

_Continuara…._

_Espero les guste_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cap2**_

…..

-Emily ¿estas segura de esto?- preguntó Hotch

-No lo estoy ni quiero estarlo, sólo quiero vivir… vivir esto contigo- dijo ella besándolo de nuevo

La situación se aprovecho de ellos, se besaban como si el mundo fuera acabarse esa noche. De repente los tragos habían hecho estragos en ellos y se permitían esos alcances.

-¿Em cuánto quieres de esto?- le preguntó Hotch dejándola de besar por unos segundos.

-Esta noche quiero todo contigo Aaron… esta noche no me preocuparé por nada, no pensaré en nada diferente a ti… - respondió ella

-Entonces vamos a otro lugar, si quiero que pase algo entre nosotros quiero que sea especial…- le dijo saliendo de la piscina y ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla a salir.

…..

Aunque el equipo había acordado irse a dormir para dejarlos solos, JJ miraba en algunos instantes por la ventana. La idea era hacerlos estar juntos, pero tampoco exponerlos ante todos, pero al ver que ambos salieron de la piscina y partieron pudo verse en su rostro una sonrisa.

-¿Y esa sonrisa?- preguntó Will

-El amor, el amor hace sonreír- dijo acercándose a él y abrazándolo fuertemente

…

-¿Adonde vamos?- preguntó Emily

-Dave me comentó de un lugar privado que tiene la cabaña en la parte de atrás- respondió él

Tal como lo dijo Hotch se dirigieron allí, cuando Emily entró en la cabaña sonó el celular de Hotch. –Ya te alcanzó- le dijo

-¿Dave pasa algo?- preguntó

-Espero que pase mucho- dijo sonriendo – me tome el atrevimiento de decorar un poco el lugar – dijo el hombre al otro lado del teléfono

-¿Pero… como sabias?- decía Hotch sorprendido

-Todos lo sabemos, y sólo quisimos darles una ayudadita, espero no se disgusten por eso- agregó

-Para nada, muchas gracias por todo- dijo Hotch sonriendo

-Disfruten mucho… ahhh y tranquilos pueden olvidarse de nosotros por un muy buen rato. Ninguno los interrumpirá- dijo a carcajadas y colgó

-¿Quién era a esta hora?- preguntó Emily

-Dave, dijo que había decorado el lugar para nosotros- dijo ingresando a la pequeña habitación que quedaba detrás de la casa

-Yo sospeché un poco de su actitud con nosotros pero nunca imaginé que el equipo haría todo esto por nosotros- dijo Emily mirando para todos lados. Ella no lo notó pero Hotch fue hasta el baño, recogió unas toallas y regresó hacia ella.

-Ven sécate un poco, no quiero que vayas a resfriarte- le dijo tiernamente

-Gracias- le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla

Ambos se envolvieron en la toalla y se sentaron cerca de la chimenea. – Creo que ya se nos bajo el nivel de alcohol – dijo Emily

-Si, ya estamos normal- dijo Hotch

-¿Qué significa normal?- preguntó ella tristemente

Hotch la miró a los ojos, respiró profundamente, pensó un poco, se acercó a ella, tomó su mano y dijo – Significa que lo que pase hoy será algo real, algo que ambos deseamos, algo que los dos decidimos y no algo que suceda porque el alcohol decidió por nosotros-

Emily sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía lentamente, su piel se erizó, mordía suavemente su labio como gritando que la hiciera suya en ese momento, de repente de sus ojos brotaron lagrimas.

-¿Em que sucede, dije o hice algo malo?- preguntó Hotch preocupado secando sus lagrimas

-No se si sea bueno o malo, correcto o erróneo pero Te amo Aaron Hotchner, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie, te amo como no llegaré a amar a nadie, te amaré hasta el fin de mis días- le dijo

Entre ellos se sintió un silencio, era la primera vez en muchos años que por fin decidían hablar de sus sentimientos y ella suelta esa bomba….

-Em yo también te amo, no se desde cuando ni porque, sólo que ahora lo sé con seguridad. Te amo Emily Prentiss y quiero amarte el resto de mi vida-

Ambos sonrieron y lloraron de emoción, se abrazaron fuertemente y lo decidieron, decidieron amarse esa y todas las noches siguientes.

Aaron se levantó y ofreció su brazo para ayudarla a levantar, secó sus lágrimas con su mano tiernamente, y retiró de ambos la toalla que los cubría. Ambos estaban aún en traje de baño. El la miró de arriba abajo – eres la mujer mas hermosa que conozco-

-Y tu eres un hombre muy atractivo, algo gruñón pero muy atractivo- dijo sonriendo de forma picara – además eres el hombre al que pienso entregarle mi alma, mi corazón y todo mi cuerpo. Claro esta si así lo quieres- dijo ella dándole la espalda haciéndose la tranquila y desfilándole su cuerpo.

-Claro que quiero, claro que lo deseo- dijo el acercándose a ella por la espalda y abrazándola apasionadamente – quiero tenerte toda para mí, únicamente para mí – la giró hacia él, estaban frente a frente y la besó, esta vez no fue el alcohol, esta vez fue el quien la besó.

El comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo suavemente, sus cuerpos se deseaban pero ellos no buscaban tener sexo… buscaban demostrarse todo el amor que han tenido guardado en cada uno por tantos años.

Verlos era algo divino, como se admiraban, como se respetaban, como se deseaban, sus besos era tiernos y apasionados, se tomaron su tiempo. Hotch besaba su espalda suave y lentamente, ella estremecía su cuerpo, el continuaba su recorrido, acariciaba sus caderas, sus piernas… regresaba a su cuello, a sus oídos, ella gemía suavemente, se encontraba totalmente excitada y sólo deseaba que esa noche no terminara nunca.

-Hazme el amor Aaron, por favor hazme el amor ahora!- le gritó desesperadamente ella

-Estaba esperando que me lo pidieras, eres una mujer muy resistente- le dijo el girándola suavemente ya que estaba de espaldas. Ambos se ubicaron cómodamente y se hicieron uno.

-Gracias Aaron, gracias por amarme, gracias por este día tan maravilloso- le dijo ella besando su pecho

-No agradezcas nada, antes debo pedirte disculpas por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo antes de que esto pasara. Me he perdido de ti por mucho tiempo y no pienso hacerlo nunca mas- al terminar la besó de nuevo y sucedieron muchas cosas más…

…..

Al día siguiente todos los demás se encontraban disfrutando de la cabaña, todos menos Hotch y Emily quienes no salían del cuarto.

-Dave ¿Hotch se molestó cuando le dijiste de nuestro plan?- preguntó Morgan

-No, al contrario agradeció nuestra ayuda- dijo

-Perfecto entonces iremos hasta el cuarto, les llevamos el desayuno y los despertamos- dijo Morgan sonriendo

Todos se miraron y explotaron a carcajadas, aunque se estuvieran metiendo en la boca del lobo la idea les encantaba.

….

Toc, toc se escuchó. Emily y Hotch despertaron sobre saltados.

-Listos o no, allá vamos- se escuchó decir mientras abrieron la puerta

Ahí estaban ellos, en la cama, juntos, sólo cubiertos con las sabanas.

-Chicos estábamos preocupados por ustedes y quisimos verificar que no se habían devorado el uno al otro – dijo Dave sonriendo

-Dave…- dijo Hotch fulminándolo con la mirada

-No piensen mal, les trajimos el desayuno sólo eso- dijo Gracia acercándose a ellos.

-Si sólo queríamos ver como estaban- dijeron sentándose todos en la cama

-Espero no hayamos interrumpido nada- dijo Morgan riendo, no pudo aguantar la risa.

-Chicos gracias por todo- dijo Emily bajándose de la cama envuelta en la sabana. – ya pudieron verificar que estamos bien, ya nos trajeron el desayuno ahora pueden irse y dejarnos solos de nuevo o ¿ustedes prefieren quedarse a observar?- dijo Emily abriendo la puerta y señalando para que salieran

-Nooo yo me voy- dijo Reíd quien salio corriendo muerto del susto

-Nosotros igual- dijeron Will y JJ

-Yo los acompaño- dijo Dave

-Nosotros si nos quedamos – dijeron Morgan y García entre carcajadas

-Si lo hacen, significa que estarán con nosotros en todo de ahora en adelante. Esto incluye el papeleo en la oficina- complementó Hotch

-Cambiamos de opinión, chao- se escuchó decir mientras corrieron a la puerta y cerraron rápidamente.

-Estuvo perfecta tu respuesta – le dijo Emily acercándose a él

-Sólo seguí tu grandiosa idea- respondió el tomándola de la cintura

-Si no les seguíamos la corriente aquí se quedarían todo el día y no podríamos estar solos de nuevo- dijo ella -¿quieres desayunar? – preguntó Emily dejando caer la sabana al suelo.

-Si quiero, pero no lo que nos trajeron, quiero repetir lo de anoche- dijo tomándola en sus brazos y arrojándola a la cama.

-Sabes yo también quiero repetir, y no sólo una vez- le dijo mordiendo su oreja

….

_Espero les haya gustado, esta vez quise que la escena entre ellos fuera tierna y especial, pro eso no fue muy grafica. Gracias por sus mensajes._


End file.
